dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Gohan is the eldest son of Goku and Chichi, the older brother to Goten and Gochan. the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan and Rohan. Gohan is also the first hybrid (Half Human, Half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather Gohan. Dragon Ball Z 'Early Life:' Gohan was born in the 757 Age of May to Goku and Chichi, as child he displayed a very high amount of vast potential. Instead of being allowed to train, Chichi wished for Gohan to train his mind instead and become a scholar ''' Dead Zone: Named after Goku's adoptive grandfather Gohan, Gohan was timid as a child due to Chichi wanting him to become a scholar. After being kidnapped by Garlic Jr's minions, Gohan demonstrates these hidden powers by easlily knocking Garlic Jr. into his own creation, the Dead Zone. Vegeta Saga through Captain Ginyu Saga': Despite Goku's protests, Chichi home-schooled him, until he was 4 years old. At the time he is shown, he is shy, and has a tail like Goku when he was a boy. after Goku's brother Raditz explained his Saiyan origins and attacked Goku, he is kidnapped and locked in a Saiyan spacepod. It was during that time that Raditz discovered that Gohan was even stronger than Goku at the time.during the battle between Goku, Piccolo and Raditz, Gohan broke free out of the pod and delivered a devastating blow to Raditz out of anger, demonstrating his hidden potential. giving Piccolo and Goku time to kill the Saiyan. After learning of two more Saiyans that would appear on Earth within a year's time, Gohan was trained by Piccolo to help defend the Earth. Gohan's bright and cheerful nature caused Piccolo to begin to care for the boy and protective over the boy. When the time came for the battle against the Saiyans, Gohan was unable to control his fear of fighting at the most part, but he eventually became a key figure in the battle aginst Vegeta after Piccolo's death, after being saved by him from Nappa's attack. 'Frieza Saga through Garlic Jr. Saga: After the defeat of Vegeta, Gohan choose to travel to Planet Namek with Bulma and Krillin to find the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back everyone that died on Earth during the battle with the Saiyans. Gohan was on a personal mission to bring back Piccolo and went so far is to copy his dogi. while on Namek Gohan battled against Frieza and his minions who seeked to gain the Dragon Balls and obtain immortality. After having his hidden potential released by the eldest Namek, Guru, he battles the Ginyu Force with Krillin and Vegeta (who have formed a alliance at the time to defeat them) and Frieza. After the battle with Frieza, while Gohan waited for Goku to return home, he battled Garlic Jr. again and manage to seal him in the Dead Zone forever. Trunks Saga through Cell Games Saga' A year later after the battle on Planet Namek, Gohan senses Frieza and his father, King Cold's approach to Earth, and prepare to battle against them with the Z Fighters without Goku, who hasn't yet return since then from outer space. However a mysterious teenage boy that can become a Super Saiyan appears and easily defeats and kills them with ease. Aftering waiting two hours Goku returns back to Earth and he and Goku have a private talk. The boy reveals that his name is Trunks and he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma from 20 years in the future, and he has come to warn them of the Androids that would surface in three year's time and kill them all, with the exception of Goku dying from a heart virus. After being allowed by Chichi, Gohan begins his training with Goku and Piccolo for three years. 3 years later, the androids appear in South City. after saving Piccolo from near death from the hands of Dr. Gero, Gohan takes Yajirobe and Bulma back to west city, while thew other continue the battle against the androids. after the Android, Cell emerges from another time machine into the present, Gohan was trained by Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to become his successor. After learning of the Cell Games, he would eventually fight after his father couldn't beat Cell. During that battle, Gohan refused to go all out and when Cell asked him why, Gohan revealed the story of his hidden powers. Fearful of what he could possibly do, Gohan tries to convince Cell to stop, but rather than convince the biological Android to stop, Cell instead resolved to unleash his hidden powers. Despite all the suffering and pain inflicted on him, Gohan refused to get angry. But when Android 16 was blasted to pieces after trying to self-destruct (to no avail since Bulma removed the bomb), Cell noticed Gohan's reaction and realized then and there that Gohan reacted more to the suffering of others. Cell eventually created seven miniature copies of himself (Cell Juniors) and ordered them to attack the Z Fighters. While the battle was going on, Hercule threw the head of Android 16 which landed in front of the young boy. 16 then implored Gohan to let go his reservations and unleash his hidden power to protect the planet and all the living creatures that lived on it. Getting sick of listening, Cell smashed his foot on 16's head, silencing the gentle Android forever. 16's final destruction and the actions of Cell against his friend finally made Gohan snap. In a roar of power and rage, Gohan ascended beyond Super Saiyan and became the first known being to achieve Super Saiyan 2. The coming battle would see Gohan manhandle Cell, including bringing him down with two punchs and nearly destroying him after Cell tried to destroy the Earth with a Kamehameha with a Kamehameha of his own. But when told to finish Cell off, in his state of mind Gohan refused, wanting to make Cell suffer more for his actions. Cell regenerated and promptly powered up similar to what Trunks did in the past, but Gohan was far faster than the overly muscled Cell and easily kicked him to the ground and followed with a punch to the gut which caused Cell to regurgitate Android 18 and forcing Cell into his semi-perfect form. Angered by this, Cell ballooned up and tried to self-destruct and take Gohan, the Z-Fighters and the Earth with him. Goku teleported in front of Gohan and put his hand on Cell. Telling Gohan that he loved him and telling him to take care of Chichi, Goku teleported himself and Cell to King Kai's planet where Cell would self-destruct, destroying King Kai's planet, in the process killing Goku, King Kai, Bubble, and Gregory. Cell would eventually return in a Super Perfect form after regenerating from his self-destruction, and in his return, using Freeza's finger beam attack killed Trunks. After Vegeta had tried to avenge his son and got knocked to the ground, Cell fired an energy blast to end the Saiyan prince but Gohan jumped in front and took the blast which left him without the use of his left arm. Cell, feeling that Gohan would not be able to win now, powered up a Kamehameha wave to kill Gohan. At first Gohan resigned himself to dying, but out of nowhere the voice of Goku spoke to him from the Otherworld. After hearing his father tell him that he still had enough power to destroy Cell, Gohan summoned his courage and powered a single-handed Kamehameha to battle Cell. The two launched their blasts at each other and a beam struggle ensued. Struggling, Gohan, with the encouragement of Goku, kept going; all the while the Z Fighters minus Vegeta tried to help him by launching their own attacks at Cell, but were knocked away by Cell. Near the last few moments of the battle and facing being overcomed by Cell's attack, out of nowhere Vegeta launched a surprise attack on Cell from behind. With Goku screaming for him to finish it, Gohan unleashed all the power he had left, overtaking Cell's Kamehameha and reducing Cell to nothing, his cells being completely wiped out. Ending up in the air above a newly-formed crater from the beam struggle, Gohan fell out of Super Saiyan 2 and fell to the ground hurt and tired, but alive and victorious. Gohan was brought back to the Lookout and promptly healed by Dende. Soon Shenron was summoned and all of the people killed by Cell were revived, including Trunks. Goku, however, had not been revived due to the dragon having already revived him once before. Before they could wish to go to New Namek, Goku interrupted. Saying that most of the enemies they faced had come to Earth looking for him, Goku decided to remain dead and declared that Gohan was strong enough to take his place in defending the Earth. After Krillin's wish to removed the bombs from Android 18 and the now resurrected Android 17, the Z Fighters left to head to their homes. Gohan would tell his mother and grandfather the news of Goku deciding to remain dead. The next day Gohan, along with the other Z-Fighters, would bid farewell to Trunks as the young demi-Saiyan from the future returned to his own timeline. Within the next 9 months, Gohan learned from his mother that she was pregnant and nearly a year after the Cell Games, Chichi would give birth to Gohan's little brother, Goten. ' Great Saiyaman Saga through Kid Buu Saga' 7 years later, a teenage Gohan lives at home with his mother, and now 7 year old Goten. He now decides attend Orange Star High School in Satan City to complete his education and meet friends his age.. After defeating a gang of criminals disguised as a Super Saiyan, Hercule's daughter, Videl is highly suspicious and spies on him to really see if he's the Gold Fighter. Videl confronts Gohan several times, but nervously denies it. Gohan decides to go to West City and ask Bulma to make him a Disguise to fight crime under a alter ego, "The Great Saiyaman". After his disguise is revealed Videl forces him to teach her how to control her Ki and the Bukujustu technique and compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Goten also trains with Gohan. During the training, Gohan and Videl start to develop a sweet kind of a relationship. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, he is reunited with his dead father, Goku, as he was allowed to return to Earth for one day to compete in the Tournament. As the tournament begins, many of the Z Fighters begin to brush through their matches. Later, when Videl is nearly beaten to death by Spopovich, Gohan vows to gain revenge against him in the next round. after healing Videl with a Senzu Bean, thanks to Goku using instant transmission to Korin Tower, Gohan is tricked by Kibito to demonstrate transforming into a Super Saiyan, and finally a Super Saiyan 2. Spopovich and Yamu are successful in stealing his energy, thanks to the Supreme Kai's pyschokinesis. After being revived by Kibito's healing magic, he is told about the wizard Babidi's plot to revive his father Bibidi's creation Majin Buu on Earth. Videl who were flying with Kibito and Gohan at the time to meet up with the Supreme Kai, Goku, Piccolo and Krillin decides to reside from the battle, and realizes that Gohan was the golden haired boy that defeated Cell, not her father, and that he was also the Gold Fighter. Gohan and Videl say goodbye to each other and she promises to date him when he returns. After Kibito is easily killed by Dabura, and Piccolo and Krillin are turned to stone, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and the Supreme Kai enter Babidi's spaceship. During the battle against Dabura, Gohan and Dabura fight a even match. After Vegeta falls under Babidi's spell and battles Goku a second time, Gohan and Supreme kai try to prevent Majin Buu from hatching out of his cacoon. Nearly dying from the hands of Majin Buu, Gohan is taken to the World of the Kais by a revived Kibito and Supreme Kai to use the Z Sword, and train with it to defeat Majin Buu. After the Z Sword is broken, the Elder Supreme Kai awakens and releases of of Gohan's latent potential making strong enough to battle Super Buu without even transforming into a Super Saiyan until he absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo. During the 10 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Gohan would eventually graduate high school, marry Videl and they have a daughter named Pan. Gohan is now a Scholar, just as his mother wanted for him. During the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, he decides to be spectator instead of competing. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga through Baby Saga': 5 years later in Dragon Ball GT, Gohan is a researcher for Capsule corp. and like, Trunks, He rarely trains as he decides to focus on being a good husband and father. He is also one of the first to learn of Goku being changed back into a child. After learning about the Black Star Dragon Balls from King Kai, Gohan and Videl helps Bulma prepare a spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten (Pan sneaks aboard before him) to use to search for the Black Star Balls scattered all across the Universe. During the Baby Saga, Gohan is possessed by Baby and becomes one of his loyal servants. After being purified by the Sacred Water, Gohan, along with Trunks, Goten, and Pan, help restore Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers. After the defeat of Baby, Gohan helps evalcute the Earth's inhabitants to the Planet New Tuffle. After finding out that Piccolo stayed behind on the Earth to destroy the Black Star Dragon Balls, Gohan breaks down in tears as he loses his mentor and friend. 'Super Android 17 Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga: During the Super Android #17 Saga, Gohan observes a World Martial Arts Tournament, as Goku and Pan compete. Not long after the tournament, a portal between Hell and Earth are open due to the two Android #17s synching minds, Gohan battles many resurrected villains from the past, mainly a revived General Rilldo. After being nearly defeated by General Rilldo, he is saved by Majuub, Goten and Trunks. Afterwards he battles the newly fused Super 17 along with the other Z Fighters and fires a incredible Kamehameha, but to no avail. Super #17 absorbs it. He is the first to be easily defeated. After the defeat of Super Android #17, the Dragon Balls were gather, and unexpectionally, the Black Smoke Shenron was released instead of Shenron due to the over usage of the Dragon Balls over the years. During the battle against Syn Shenron, Gohan contribute his maximum energy to revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers. In the final battle against Omega Shenron, Gohan battles against him along with Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten, until Goku was able to defeat him with a Universal Spirit Bomb. King Proton After the battle against Super Android #17, Gohan also help participates in the battle with the Z Fighters against King Proton and his minions, who were after the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality, prior to the start of the Shadow Dragon Saga. '''Dragon Ball SF 'Generation Saga through Cobra Saga' 'Dr. Yale Saga through Super Andriod 22 Saga' '36th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga ' 'Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga' 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Techniques and Abilities:' Leave My Daddy Alone!: '''Gohan explodes into a rage with a headbutt along with his entire body surrounded in a firey like aura delivering a critical blow to his opponent. This was performed on Raditz in Dragon Ball Z. '''Hidden Power: Gohan charges in mid air, and a blue aura surrounds his entire body and fires a Energy Beam. This was done during Piccolo's demonstration of Gohan's hidden power in Dragon Ball Z. Charge!: ''' A rush Attack. Gohan charge a yellow defensive aura around his entire body, as a delivers a critcal punch. This was first done during his training with Piccolo, in Dragon Ball Z. '''Bukujustu: The ability to fly using Ki. Piccolo taught this technique to Gohan. Ki Sense: The ability to sense Ki. Masenko: ''' Gohan's Signature Attack, taught to him by Piccolo. The '''Super Masenko and 10X Masenko are stronger froms of the attack. Energy Blast Barrage: Also known as Gekiretsu Madan. A barrage of Energy Blasts Special Beam Cannon: Gohan learned it from Piccolo, during his training, but he has never used in a battle. Wild Barrage Blaster: Also known as Masendan, and Masenko Break. a rush attack, used on Freeza in his 2nd Form, in Dragon Ball Z, after witnessing Krillin's near death. Wild Rush Blaster: Also called Bakurestu Ranma. A rush attack used on Frieza in his Third Form, in Dragon Ball Z, in a attempt to save Piccolo from his near death. Double Masenko: A two hand version of the Masenko used to killed Spice and Vinegar in Dragon Ball Z. Golden Dome Attack: A Massive Energy Blast used to destroy the Makyo Star, in Dragon Ball Z. Kamehameha: A energy wave technique that Gohan learned from Goku, during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in Dragon Ball Z. Gohan can also perform the Super Kamehameha, Explosive Kamehameha and Ultimate Kamehameha. Gohan can also perform a 10X Kamehameha in Dragon Ball SF, after achieving Super Saiyan 4. Super Assault Combo: A rush Attack used by Gohan as a teen in his Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball Z. Quiet Rage: A rush attack used by Gohan as a teen in his Super Saiyan 2 form to defeat the Cell Jr's in Dragon Ball Z. Explosive Demon Impact: A rush attack used on Cell in his Power Weighted form in Dragon Ball Z. Father-Son Kamehameha: This is Gohan as a teen transfromed into a Super Saiyan 2, strongest Kamehameha. It was used to finally defeat Cell in his Super Perfect Form in Dragon Ball Z. Bros. Kamehameha: A Super Kamehameha Combination between Gohan and Goten, used on Broly, in DBZ Movie #10 "Broly Second Coming". Family Kamehameha: ''' A Super Kamehameha Combination between Goku, gohan and Goten, used to defeat Broly in DBZ Movie #10 " Broly Second coming". '''Explosive Cannon: Also known as Explosive Masenko, and Explosive Madan. a Short range Masenko first used on Dabura seen in Dragon Ball Z. a more powerful version is used in the Super Saiyan 2 form, known as Super Explosive Cannon. Explosive Combination: A rush Attack used by Gohan on Dabura, in Dragon Ball Z. Justice Punch: A Strong Punch Attack used as the Great Saiyaman. Z Sowrd Attack: ''' A Rush Attack using the Z Sword. '''I'm Here To Kill You!: A Rush Attack used on Super Buu, as Ultimate Gohan, in Dragon Ball Z. Burst Rush: Ultimate Gohan's Ultimate attack used on Super Buu, seen in Dragon Ball Z. Super Explosive Wave: A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. 'Transformations and Power Ups' 'Great Ape:' This is Gohan's Great Ape Form after being exposed to a full moon seen in Dragon Ball Z. As a child, Gohan was able to transform into a Great Ape under the light of a Full Moon, as long as he had a tail. 'Unlock Potential:' While on Namek, the eldest Namekian, Guru, was able to awaken some of Gohan's vast potential, causing most of his basic attacks to become devastating finishing moves towards his enemies. 'Super Saiyan' The Super Saiyan transformation first displayed in Dragon Ball Z. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan gains this transformation after intense training with Goku while still being a Boy. 'Full Power Super Saiyan:' Gohan reaches this form of Super Saiyan while training in the Hyperbolic Tme Chamber with Goku, seen in Dragon Ball Z. 'Super Saiyan 2' The Super Saiyan 2 transformation first displayed in Dragon Ball Z. After the destruction of Android #16, Gohan was the first to reach this transformation of Super Saiyan. This made him strong enough to defeat Cell. 'Great Saiyaman:' A transformation suit designed by Bulma for Gohan to fight crime in Orange Star City seen in Dragon Ball Z. Gohan 'Ultimate Gohan' This is Gohan after his power is fully awakened by Elder Supreme Kai's Magic during Dragon Ball Z. over the years, he loses this power, but it is eventually reawakened by a wish from Goku in Dragon Ball SF. 'Super Saiyan 3' After continuing his training for 7 years and after having his Hidden Potential reawakened by a wish from Goku, Gohan manages to reach this form of a Super Saiyan greatly improving his strength and power. he first revealed the transformation during the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament against his Mentor/Best Friend, Piccolo. 'Golden Great Ape:' The Golden Great Ape Transformation first displayed in Dragon Ball Z and GT. During the Ark Saga of Dragon Ball SF, Gohan's tail was restored by the Elder Supreme Kai. with Gohan already a master of the Super Saiyam Transformation, he becomes able to reach this form of the Great Ape. 'Super Saiyan 4' After gaining control as a Golden Ape, Gohan was able to transform into Super Saiyan 4 making him to first Half Human, Half Saiyan hybrid to reach this form of Super Saiyan. like Goku and Vegeta, his super Saiyan Characteristics greatly changes resulting in shoulder length black hair, red fur covering the upper part of the body, including the saiyan Tail turning Red. his pupils in his eyes turn golden yellow and a fire like golden aura is emitted from the entire body. 'Ultimate Super Saiyan 4:' This is Gohan's Super Saiyan 4 transformation combined with all of his Hidden Potential resulting in this form of A Super Saiyan 4. this form first appears in Dragon Ball SF. Voice Actors: Masako Nozawa, JP (Kid, Teen, Teenager and Adult) (DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai) Stephanie Nadolny, US (Kid and Teen) (DBZ) Collen Clikenbeard, US (Kid and Teen) (DBZ Kai) Kyle Hebert, US (Funimation Dub) (Teenager and Adult) (DBZ, DBGT, DBSF) Yashuhiko Kawazu, JP (DBZ, DBSF) Shane Ray, US (Funmatino Dub) (DBZ, DBSF) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids